


Jealously Is A New Feeling For Me

by Jk1234



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jk1234/pseuds/Jk1234
Summary: Christen gets a little jealous after a night out
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Jealously Is A New Feeling For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I have been so bored lately that I started writing more. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and stay safe everyone.

Christen was fuming. She and Tobin had gone out to dinner together at a restaurant in downtown Portland and while the food was good, the waitress was a little more than friendly—flirty more like.

The waitress made an effort to constantly touch Tobin’s arm or lean in a little too close for Christen’s liking. When they were waiting for their drinks she could see the waitress checking Tobin out from the bar.

She wasn’t a normally jealous or possessive person but that waitress batting her eyelashes at Tobin and blatantly flirting with her just aggravated Christen to no end.

By the time they got back to their condo Christen’s anger had just gotten worse and Tobin trailing behind her at a slow pace didn’t help.

When they enter the condo Christen quickly and roughly pushes Tobin against the door effectively shutting it with a bang. 

Within seconds Christen was kissing Tobin, hot and demanding against the door. She trails kisses along Tobin’s defined jawline before biting the vain on Tobin’s neck. Tobin let out a moan at the feeling of Christen biting her neck and then soothing with her tongue.

“Fuck, Tobin, want you naked in our bed” Christen mumbles out between kisses on Tobin’s collar bone. Tobin let out a whimper when she bit down.

Getting from the hallway to the bedroom took longer than expected because Christen kept pushing her up against every surface. By the time they reached the bedroom Christen had removed Tobin’s hoodie, shirt, and bra, leaving Tobin in just her jeans. Christen swiftly pushed Tobin down on the bed before taking a moment to really take her in, trailing her eyes along Tobin’s naked torso and defined abs. 

Tobin could feel herself getting wetter from Christen’s heated gaze. Christen’s normally green eyes were dark and smoldering as she took Tobin in.

“Fuck baby you look so good lying there just ready for me to fuck you” Christen let out breathily before removing her own pants and shirt, leaving her in a black lacy bra and matching panties.

When Christen straddles Tobin she goes back to marking up her neck before moving past Tobin’s collar bone to her breast. She takes Tobin’s erect nipple into her mouth sucking and nipping at it while she uses her hand to massage the other breast. She knew just how much pressure to use in order to have Tobin arching into her hand letting out needy moans.

Tobin gasps at the sensation, hips bucking when Christen bites down particularly hard on her nipple.

After giving each breast through attention Christen kisses down Tobin’s abs stopping and looking up at her when she reaches Tobin’s waistline. 

“Please Christen” Tobin whimpered, an honest to god whimper. She feels relieved when Christen removes her pants and underwear before settling between her legs. Tobin was so wet that it was smeared on her upper thighs.

Christen’s fingers trail up and down Tobin’s inner thighs before her mouth follows the same path. When her mouth got to Tobin’s center, she takes a tentative lick avoiding Tobin’s clit on her way up.

A moan makes it way out from the back of Tobin's throat at the feeling of Christen’s skilled tongue, and just when she thinks she might get some relief Christen moves back and stares at her with a slight smirk.

“What do you want Tobin?” Christen asks once again trailing her hands up and down Tobin’s inner thigh, before cupping her center.

“I want—want you to fuck me” Tobin lets out between breathy moans

“But how...do you want my fingers, my mouth, or both” Christen askes while leaning down, trailing kisses up Tobin’s thighs before blowing out a breath against her center. 

“I want your mouth” Tobin stutters out. 

When Christen’s mouth touches her, Tobin’s back arches with eyes screwed shut, feeling Christen’s skilled tongue licking up and down barley grazing her clit each time.

Christen moans at how wet Tobin is, loving Tobin’s earthy taste on her tongue. Without warning Christen roughly enters Tobin with two fingers causing Tobin to let out a yelp and buck her hips. The pace Christen sets is brutal as she fucks Tobin, curling her finger on Tobin’s spot as she increases rhythm.

“Please Chris, I need to—need to cum” Tobin begs sounding absolutely wrecked.

Christen sucks Tobin’s clit into her mouth nipping at it as she continues to fuck her.

“Oh my god—fuck, just like that Chris” Tobin clenches hard against her fingers, back-arching, eyes screwed shut when she comes.

Christen keeps moving her fingers helping to prolong Tobin’s orgasm until she gets too sensitive and pushes Christen away.

“Fuck I think you broke me, I can’t feel my legs” Tobin pants out while trying to regulate her breathing, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm

“Good cause you’re all mine,” Christen says while trailing a finger up and down Tobin’s torso before placing a tender kiss over Tobin’s beating heart.

“If this is about that waitress back at the restaurant, I barely noticed her,” Tobin softly assures her reaching up and cupping Christen’s cheek.

“I know, it’s not you— it was just me getting in my head,” Christen says while kissing Tobin’s palm and cupping the hand on her cheek.

“Well, you shouldn’t worry because you’re it for me. There’s no one else I want but you” she says softly kissing Christen’s lips before pushing her onto her back 

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Tobin assures her before trailing kisses along Christen’s neck 

“Now get ready for me to make you forget about all your worries,” Tobin says with a cheeky smile and wandering hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
